a gun shot and two good friends
by boscoz-chick
Summary: good bye is one of the hardest things to say, especially when its to your friend.


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, I simply use them, and I write for enjoyment only.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The people who annoy us in this world are the people who live forever and bug you and bug you and bug you.

One of those people being Mya, Carlos' new girlfriend

"O hi, you must be Kim, Carlos has told me so much about you.  Its nice to finally meet you."  She said, with her blonde hair down to her shoulders blowing in the breeze.

"Nice to meet you too."  Kim said hesitantly.

"But honestly, you don't seem half as grumpy as Carlos says you are."

"Really?  Thanks…that's…um…so…um…sweet?"  She said with an unimpressed look on her face. Carlos!?! she thought

"Hey wuthca 2 ladies doin'?" Carlos came back from getting his chocolate chip muffin.

"Nothing, Carlos, I think we should maybe start our runs, get into the bus."

"Bye hunnie." Said Carlos as he kissed Mya goodbye and went for the bus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Carlos, I'm grumpy am I?"  Kim said in a stern voice.  As she looked at Carlos but also trying to focus on driving.

"No why would you be grumpy?  Why would you think that?"

"O nothing, maybe because your perky, little girlfriend told me."

"KIM!!  So you don't like her, c'mon she's gorgeous and she's smart and GOD, Kim, look at her!  What's not to like about her?"

"C'mon, Carlos, she's a bimbo in training, she dresses like how I used to dress when I was 18 and not to mention she's half your age, she's like 16."

"She's 22!"

"Close enough, and what's with me being grumpy?"

"Can we stop the bus I want another muffin, and I have to piss."  Carlos said, changing the subject quickly.

"Carlos can't you wait we just got going?  And plus you just had a muffin!" 

"Ya I know that but I ate it and I'm hungry again.  And Kim I really have to piss.  JUST STOP THE DAMN BUS!!"  he said making Kim jump a little.

"Fine, ok I'll stop."  The bus came to a quick and indecent stop.  "There, get out, hurry up and take your piss, and don't stop to read the graffiti in there either!"   

Carlos hopped out of the bus and headed for the building.  He turned back around, facing his angry partner.  "Could you do me a favor and get me a chocolate chip muffin?"  he turned back around and continued walking into the building.  

"Ugh…"  Kim muttered under her breath.  "Now he wants me to get him a muffin too!"

She walked inside, not wasting any time, and headed for the cash register.  "Two chocolate chip muffins please."  She asked as politely as she could.  "I'm not stopping to get him another muffin.."  she muttered to herself again.  The man behind the counter gave her the muffins as they exchanged money.  Kim then went to go sit down by the window to wait for Carlos.  

As Kim sat there and looked out the window she noticed a man on a bike go by, on his way he managed to flash her a smile.  She smiled back.

A few minutes later, Carlos still not being out of the bathroom yet, Kim had noticed the man on the bicycle go by the coffee shop many times, every time managing to flash her a quick smile.  His eyes holding suspicion.  Carlos then came out of the bathroom.  Kim noticed him and stood up, motioning she wanted to leave.  But Carlos took the bag and sat down, holding Kims shoulders, forcing her to sit down with him.  "Carlos I'm not staying here."  
"C'mon Kim, why not, we haven't got any calls yet and I would like to enjoy this muffin."  He said, his smile being very sly at the moment.  

"Well would you also like to enjoy my foot up you're ---"

There was a knock at the window, Kim, unable to finish her sentence looked up to see who would be knocking at the window of a coffee shop.  She looked up only to see Bosco and Faith walking into the coffee shop.  They entered the door and walked towards the table at which Kim and Carlos sat at.  Bosco grabbed a chair and scraped it against the floor, bringing it over to their table.  Faith did the same, but politer.  

Kim looked at Bosco's neck, at a noticeably big scratch.  

"Bosco what the hell is that on you neck??"  she asked 

"No-----"  "And don't say nothing."  She cut him off.

"Awww, come on tell 'em Bos.." said his partner, egging him on.    
He gave her a dirty look.  "Well…"

"C'mon Bos, tell us."  Said Carlos as he shoved another bite of his muffin in his mouth.

"Fine.  Well…um…I sort of…well…um…"  

"He got bit by a llama when he was taking his girlfriend and her kid to the zoo."  Faith chuckled along with Kim and Carlos.  Bosco however was not even smiling.  
"Well we should go now, shouldn't we Faith??"  he said taking a chunk of Carlos' muffin, then walking in the direction of the door.  "Sure Bos."  She left the coffee house, still laughing at the thought of Bosco going to the zoo, picturing him making funn of the animals.  She laughed even harder.

Kim looked at Carlos "You almost done there?"

"I still got another muffin there Kim."  She did not look happy.  "Ughh…"

"Fine I'm going to the bathroom, maybe by the time I get back you'll be done your muffin."  She walked away through the middle of her sentence.  "But I won't count on it.."  she muttered once again to her self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She got back to the table only to realize that Carlos had eaten maybe two bites of his muffin since she left.

She sat back down.  And starred out the window only to see the guy on the bicycle go by once again.  This time she wondered.  Why the hell would a guy on a bike go back and fourth by a coffee shop over and over?  Maybe he's-----her thoughts were interrupted by a loud gun shot.  Her immediate reaction was look at Carlos, so she did.  He was fine.  He looked fine, except for the fact that he looked worried, very worried.  

The next thing he knew, Kim had fallen to the floor with a thud.  He rushed to her side and put her head in his lap with his hand on her neck, trying to cover the gun shot wound.  But it was too late.  As thy waited for an ambulance, Carlos sat with Kim, talking to her, with a big crowd around them.  

"Kim…I'm sorry for every thing.  It was all my fault." He said as the tears ran slowly down his cheeks.  "I should have been more considerate to you.  And I wanna take back so many things even though I know it's too late.  You were so much different then the others.  You were there for me, like family, and I don't know how to thank you."  The tears now flowing rapidly down his face, his eyes staring at those of his partners.  "Kim, I am so sorry for any thing that we argued about.  I am sorry for when I disagreed with you even when I knew you were right.  You were the best partner any one could ever ask for, you ***are*** the best partner anyone could ask for.  You were more then a partner, you were more of a friend, a best friend.  I never told u that I don't think.  But you were.  ***You still are***.  I am gunna miss you so much."  

He looks at the blood on his hands, his hands are covered.  He now knows for sure she is gone.  His partner of many years, many tears and many disagreements is gone. 

"I am gunna miss you.  Kim.  Thanks for every thing.  Thanks for covering for me when I was late.  Thanks for trying to please me most of the times.  Thanks for believing in me.  Thanks for being there.  Thanks for listening to me even when sometimes I knew you didn't want to.  Thanks for being my friend, one of my best friends.  You have no idea how sorry I am.  I am sorry that you died, all because of me."  He now couldn't contain himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He watched as the paramedics put his partner into the back of the ambulance and drive away.  

"Good bye Kim.  Ill miss you.  You know that don't you?" this time Carlos muttering to himself.

It was the hardest thing Carlos Nieto has ever had to do in his life, say good bye to a friend, a true friend.


End file.
